Two Hunters and a Baby
by Tempus Fugit Ninety-Five
Summary: It started out as a normal Hunt at the request of a friend of John's. Then Sam saw the kid. Then the Hunt went bad. Now they don't know what to do. They aren't prepared to raise a baby on top of trying to track down their missing father. Meanwhile the child's real father is forced into a conflict he's been trying to avoid, because neither heaven nor hell his touching his kid.


**Takes place between S1E15 "Bloody Mary" and S1E6 "Skin".**

* * *

**Chapter One**

It wasn't a normal case Sam was sure now. Nothing had been obviously weird at first, but Sam was sure. They'd received the call. It had been to Dad's phone which was enough to peak their interest. It wouldn't be the first case they'd received from Dad's old friends or contacts who didn't know he was gone. It wasn't even the first civilian. It was the first woman though, which Sam didn't think was suspcious at first. After all John Winchester was Dean's father and Dean had to get his penchant for one night stands from somewhere. So after getting the details from the woman, Sergeant Bellisario she insisted on being called, Dean and he had left for Jericho, New York.

"You _sure_ this is the right place?" Dean asked, eyes narrowed against the sunlight to look at the house. Sam gave him what Dean called one of his Bitchfaces.

"Yes I'm sure. She said the only house on Lemming Road with a blue roof." Sam snapped, less to do with the fact his brother was treating him like this was his first Hunt, it was definitely a contributing factor, and more to do with the balloons and pastel streamers covering the front yard leading to the door of a small rather cute ranch house with a colorful front garden complete with little stone frogs and a sundial. There was even a white picket fence. The only thing ruining the picture perfect image of Apple-pie life was the large black-and-golden dog eyeing them consideringly from where it was sprawled next to some Snapdragons.

It was a weird looking dog with a thick coat that was black on top, but golden the rest of the way. It had the face of a lab but the build of a German Sheperd, definite mutt. Cute, in I-can-totally-rip-out-your-throat kind of way. Plus it's dark gold eyes were disturbingly human.

First clue to something strange.

"Just saying doesn't look like the home of some bad ass ex-Marine." Dean said eyeing the dog warily. "You think it bites?"

Before Sam could say anything someone appeared in the car window beside him. Sam got a good veiw of her suspcious face and the three year old at her side and realized instantly she was a civilian. Dean didn't have quite as good of veiw and reacted accordingly. Only Sam's quck reflexes allowed him to grab Dean's arm before he pulled out his gun. As it was both Hunters jumped and from the woman's point of veiw it looked like Sam had grabbed a hold of the other in fright. The woman was trying to hide a smile at that reaction, suspcion fading a little. Sam didn't care about that or the fact Dean would tease him mercilessly about being snuck up on by a civilian, completely ignoring the fact he'd gotten snuck up on too. At least they didn't have a dead body on their hands.

"Ya'll here for Ollie's birthday party?" the woman asked with a slow Southern drawl, her blue eyes quickly taking in as much details as she could. Noting their clothes, rumbled from a few days of nonstop driving, the fast food wrappers, and especially Dean and the fact that Sam still hadn't let go of him. Sam saw something click in her eyes and tensed. _Oh god not again_, he silently pleaded mind flashing back to the hotel manager three weeks ago who'd mistaken Dean and him for a couple. The man had been lucky his brother had been parking the Impala while Sam got the rooms.

"Yes, we are." Sam said before Dean, who realizing the blonde woman wasn't a threat was noting her attractive features and lack of wedding ring, could say anything or the woman, who was giving them a disturbing smile, could. "Sergeant Bellisario is an old friend of our Dad's. He couldn't make it, so we came in his place."

"Your daddy a Marine?" the blonde woman guessed. Sam nodded eagerly, relieved the woman was distracted, though he could practically feel Dean's scowl at Sam taking her attention.

"Corporal. Vietnam." Sam answered. Now the woman's eyes lit with a different sort of recognition.

"You're John Winchester's boys." the blonde woman said making both of them stare, especially at the wide grin that accompanied it. "I'm Eddie Perry, Belle's best friend. She told me all about your daddy. Saved her when she was little. Says he's the reason she joined the Corps. Met him a few times myself when he stopped in to visit Belle. Didn't realize Belle was still in contact with him after the fight. I haven't seen him in about a year or there abouts."

"That's right." Sam said. "So we really need to see the Sergeant. To give her Dad's best wishes."

"O' course honey, now you and your brother come on with me to the party. It's in the back, hope you don't mind bouncy houses." Eddie said making Sam wonder who exactly Ollie was.

Eddie didn't stop talking the entire time the were walking and quickly introduced them to the small boy with her, her son David, who apparently didn't take after his mother and after giving them a sweet little timid smile hid his face. Eddie gave the boy a comofrting pat and on talking, not seeming to pause for breath. It was this way Sam learned the Ollie was Belle's, as Eddie insisted they refer to the Sergeant, one year old daughter, that nobody knew who Ollie's daddy was, and that she was sure Belle wouldn't hold the fight she had with their dad against them.

Clue number two.

Eddie calmly led them through the crowd, wading through the children easily and greeting their parents as she made a bee line for the black haired woman on the other side of the garden. Her back was too them so Sam didn't have a good look of her, but something about the way she stood made Sam suspect this was there woman. She was small, really short and with a petite build, but Sam could pick out the muscle in her form.

"Belle we got some surprises!" Eddie shouted when they were almost to her.

The woman turned to reveal a small heart shaped face with serious blue eyes that instantly went passed Eddie to settle on Sam. She clearly recognized them and the smile she greeted Eddie with was forced. Sam realized suddenly why he'd had an odd feeling about the party. The guard dog out front, the way the Sergeant stood ready to act instantly, and the vague shape on her hip that showed she was packing. This party was a was the creature's, what ever it was, MO, which meant that their monster was more than likely here. And the Sergeant knew it.

Then Sam's eyes was drawn to the movement in her arms. It was a child. A cute one, Sam guessed though he didn't have a good look at her, in blue jeans and a shirt that said 'Mommy's Angel'. The little girl was wearing a necklace Sam thought he recognized. It was made with torquise and had different protection symbols and religious ones as charms. One of them was an anti-possession amulet their father had once shown them.

Clue three.

Then the little girl looked up. She was as adorable as Sam thought. With unruly light blonde-brown hair and large liquid brown eyes that stared straight him. Brown eyes that were freakily like Sam's own. Sam's breath left him in a sudden rush as pieces began to connect. He felt his own eyes widen. A year, a fight, a charm, a birthday.

"Oh shit."

He had a sister.


End file.
